


The Seven Sins of Vlad

by Doggydeath



Series: Of Guns and Giggles [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Glutton!Survivor, Injured!MacCready, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rated For Violence, Seven Deadly Sins, SlightOOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggydeath/pseuds/Doggydeath
Summary: "I've lost enough to know by now, if I want to keep the rest I'll have to dip my hands in sin."The seven times Vlad knew he sinned, but he damn well did it anyway.





	1. "I'd Kill for You."

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll bathe this ground in your blood, asshole." -Wrath

 

**Wrath**

It was suppose to be a simple job. Clear the raiders from the factory, take the locket back home, help family get some closure. Simple. Yet, there he was, out of ammo and using some claw weapon he'd strapped together with barbed wire, duct tape and a bit of creativity.  MacCready was behind him, his shouts drowned out by the gunshots and insults the idiots in front of him were hurling. A few feet away, that was all he was from Vlad. Yet still it happened.

The second he heard him cry of pain, his whole world seemed to slow. He'd heard the clatter of a gun, the laugh of a raider. The smell of blood and gunpowder so thick he almost choked on it, yet so familiar to him it nearly felt like home. Ignoring the bullets, ignoring the taunts, he found himself twisting to stare behind him where he knew MacCready had been moments before. That was when he saw  _him._  

When he saw him pointing his gun pointed down, no doubt aiming for his Mac, and it sent Vlad's blood into a boil. Teeth set in a snarl as his hand tightened around the metal claw he used as a weapon. His sights narrowed in, his head got fuzzy as his vision turned red. He hated that man, the one with gun. He wanted him _dead,_ ripped apart and left for the fucking dogs.

Then, like that the world caught up again.

He was flying across the metal walkway, roaring something close to a bellowing howl. His eyes locked onto the target, watching as _his_ eyes widened in fear and cried out as Vlad dug the metal weapon deep into his belly. Blood pouring from his guts as Vlad dug it in, roared in his face and held him off the ground with a single hand. He didn't hear the 'holy shit's or MacCready gasp, all he heard was the gargling of blood as his prey wiggled on the end of his weapon like a fish.

Rich, red blood began streaming across his knuckles, the copper smell strong in his nose making his mouth water. He didn't smile, didn't grin. He just watched in eerie fascination before dropping the corpse on the ground before turning to stare at the frightened group on the other side of the walkway.

"B..Boss?" A quiet whimper made his eyes turn however, glancing down at MacCready with cold blue eyes. MacCready was safe, for now. A bullet wound in his leg, bleeding and clearly painful but not life threatening. Not yet. The sniper rifle was clenched in pale hands, his eyes were wide and alert. Still, he was frightened. Wounded. It was enough to make Vlad's teeth set on edge, body tense as he turned his glare back forward. One step, then two as a low growl rumbled from free from his chest. They scrambled to shoot at him, his eyes blazing with hatred. A pain struck his shoulder causing him to stagger back a step, startling him. Yet within moments he was moving again, faster and angrier than before.

" _I'm gonna rip you all to fucking pieces_ _!"_ He roared. " _Show you who fucking hurts my partner!"_

Claws dug into the face of one, ripping out her lower jaw before coming back to take off her head completely.  Another had his throat torn open, left to bleed. Bones broken, flesh torn up. He drove into a frenzy, no longer seeing what he was swinging at as he just tore through them all. It wasn't until he last one, their _leader_ gargled out his last breath did he calm down enough to think. His blood lust sated, his heart still pounding against his rib cage as the bullet hole through his shoulder and gash on his chest began to burn. He grimaced, glancing around for a moment before shivering. He took a moment to catch his breath before slowly trekking his way back across the carnage.

It wasn't until he got to the walkway that he paused, ears listening for any signs of life. Hearing nothing his heart sank.

"Mac, you there?" He called out, a tremble starting in his hands. A moment, then two. No response. He tried again, panic starting to catch up with him. "MacCready?"

"Over here!" MacCready shouted back. The sight of that hand waving the ragged green cap from behind the cover of metal half-wall, seeing it made him release a breath he didn't know he was holding. Running to MacCready's side in what must have only been a blink, he quickly crouched to examine the wound. A wound, small and bloody but still. He sighed in relief, gently taking the injured leg in his hands. An exit wound, so no need to dig around for the bullet. He'd be okay.  
  
Vladdamire chuckled roughly as he twisted around to reach for his pack, pulling it over and routing through to find the stimpacks he knew where buried somewhere in there.

"Hey, Boss? You okay?" A hesitant question, one that made Vlad pause to turn and look up from his rummaging. Seeing the pulled lips and pinched brows, he returned with a frown of his own. ":You went a bit... crazy there for a bit."

"Why? Are you scared of me now?" Vlad asked glancing over at Mac, back tensing as flashes of Nora's scared face plagued his head. He pushed it back, keeping his focus on the man in front of him. "I didn't hurt you."

"I'm not scared. Just worried." Mac stated firmly,

That is until he realized why he asked.

Coated with blood, head to toe from his heavy boots to this warhawk. Bloody, messy. He grimaced, glancing down at his hands with a frown before turning to rummage again through his packs. Pulling free a bottle of dirty water, he poured it over his hands, scrubbing roughly to try and get some of it off. To MacCready he snorted. "I'm fine, Mac. Most of it ain't mine."

"Yeah, but those were a lot of bullets."  
  
"Well, _some_ of us know how to not get hit." Vlad jibbed, glancing over and grinning widely at MacCready. "Besides, I've had to fight a Deathclaw without power armor before. A couple of two-bit raiders aren't going to kill me."

MacCready gave him a flat look. Laughing Vlad threw the now empty bottle over his shoulder (because who cared at this point?) and resumed his searching for the packs. He couldn't have looked for more than a few minutes before MacCready reached out and pulled the bag from him, scolding him about 'messing everything up' before pulling free the prize. Vlad gave a playful huff before snagging it from him and (a bit roughly) jabbed the needle just above the wound, earning him a loud gasp and a few varied grunts close to a swearword. Vlad took it in stride, ignoring the seething glare he got as he gently squeezed the syringe empty before pulling it free and waiting.

"You know Mac," He stated watching the flesh slowly close through the now holed pants. He chuckled, glancing up at the tired eyes with a smile of his own.  "I think these assholes learned a valuable lesson."

"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't touch my fucking toys."


	2. Of Tales and Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever noticed how no matter how much your Character eats, they'll keep eating more? I mean, it's great for health and stuff but holy crap talk about bottomless pit! So, thought that should be the gluttony mark.

Vlad was a pig. He knew that, he accepted it. Moved on even. True, he used a fork when at the table and normally remembered to say 'please' or 'thank you', but out in the wasteland he was nothing short of primal. It wasn't just his manners either, he  _ate_ a  _lot._ Mouthful after mouthful, he could easily pack away enough food for what should be enough for three if not four people. Radstag? Catch two, one for him and one for the rest of 'em. Grocery store he cleared out and was shoving cakes in his cheeks before he even thought about it. He never really thought about it, just kept packing it away. He just... _always_ seemed to be hungry.

Yet no matter how much he ate, he always made sure to feed his gang. Pushing candies, Cola, meat, vegetables, any odds and end food into their pockets, chattering about something offhanded as he waved his hands about like he normally did. Even Nick, who never actually _ate_ found a package of gum in his pocket though _why_ he wasn't quite sure (Of course, he also found a new package of cigarettes in his opposite pocket). Even on the road he cooked for them, grilling and stewing like a madman as he chattered away about whatever popped in his head that moment.

Tonight, it was grilling Mole Rat and some sort of stew, humming some song stuck in his ear while MacCready kept watch.

"So, what was the point of this again?" MacCready asked irritably, his chipmunk cheekies puffed out to show his irritation. " _Besides_ getting shot at by a bunch of as-... by those guys."

"To save some poor settler from the angry mob of idiotic assholes known as raiders." A loud groan and a dry look made Vlad wince as he shrugged, itching the back of his scalp as he avoid the others eyes. "If you mean why we're doing it for free, than it's because I... am a pushover." A dramatic sigh as he turned his face far from the fire, putting a hand near his eye as though to brush away a tear. His audience did not appreciate his performance. How rude.

"Seriously? Can you just _not?_ "

"Not what? Cook? Sit? Breathe? Talk your poor sad ears off? You'll have to be specific. I'm doing many things. I'm a man of many talents." Vlad grinned widely at the exasperated look he received, straightening himself up as he  sent the other a wink. "Oh, quit playing hard to get. You know you love it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming boss." Mac huffed though his ears turned a heavy pink. Score one for Vlad. Mentally giving another tick to his side of the 'scoreboard', he peered into the pot with a wrinkled nose. Not the best food, but he didn't have any spices to throw into it. At least the stew would have some texture, color. Just... not a lot of flavor. Vlad sighed, glaring displeasure as he wished not for the first time to get his old kitchen back. Beside him, MacCready pulled a creaky box he'd been using as a seat closer, taking a seat near the warmth as he too looked into the pot. Seeing the meal, he hummed in apparent impress. "You know, you put a lot of work into something you're just going to devour in two seconds."

"Well, _you're_ going to eat it, aren't you?" Vlad pointed out, glancing up after a moment to wink before returning to his vigilance. "Didn't think you could stomach half cooked food."

MacCready blinked at him, cocking his head.

"What, _you_ could?" MacCready snorted, earning another pause from Vlad.

 _The ground is hard, cold. He could smell it, just a few steps away but the damn bars kept him locked back. He shouted, kicked, begged. Anything to make the pain in his stomach stop, and they just laughed at him._ _  
_

_'look at the American cow' one sneers, coming close enough he could almost taste the warm food in his hand. 'What wrong? Hungry?'_

_They'd laughed at him when he cried, they sneered at his pain and pissed on him through the bars. Those fuckers weren't laughing when he did get out though. He made damn sure of that._

"Uh, Boss?" Vlad's head snapped up, realizing he had zoned out again as he stared up at Mac in shock. "You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." Vlad offered a tight chuckle, easing the grip on the now dented spoon in his grasp. He grimaced. "Just... tired."

 MacCready went quiet, though it was clear he didn't buy it. He couldn't blame him, it was a shitty ass line. He winced again, mulling the thoughts in his head as he occasionally stirred the food to keep it from burning.

"Hey, if you have something you'd like to get off your chest I'll listen." Vlad blinked up at the other, saw the unmasked concern clear in Mac's eyes. He felt his heart hurt, a distant twitch of memory that ached the longer he thought about it. So instead he offered Mac a crooked grin. The frown didn't leave. Realizing it wasn't just going to drop, Vlad sighed as he glanced down into the murky slop he called food. "Boss?"

"I used to be in the army.Before the bombs dropped I mean." Vlad stated blandly, keeping his eyes off Mac and on the meal. "Was part of squad called Black Dogs, and fucking hell, we were a crazy bunch of misfits. Swear the higher ups just lumped us together because nobody else could handle us. Sixteen of us all together, and each one nuttier than the last but... well, we were a family. We worked together, ate together. Pulled each other out of the fire more times than not. A lot like now I guess." That made Vlad pause, scratching absentmindedly at the scar on his chin. Shrugging it off, he returned to the cooking.  
  
"Anyway, we were used sort of like a big canon. If there was a mission you couldn't get done, or too damn crazy for men to sign up for? Get the Dogs. Something gross that made most men puke on their boots? Get the Dogs." Vlad snickered as he lost himself in the memories. "Got ourselves quite the rep. Best soldiers in the army, but hardest to keep from blowing something up. Once, we even set an enemy camp on fire by mistake."

"Wait, by mistake?" MacCready frowned at the other, causing Vlad's grin to widen. "How the hell do you...?"

"Well, let's just say we didn't actually _see_ it at first. Was just flying overhead when our Vertibird suddenly dropped a couple feet, knocked some of us around. Ol' Gary couldn't stop smoking at the time of course, and his cigarrette flew out the door. Felt kind of bad at first, but then the next thing we know there was an explosion and half the damn forest is on fire. What we do see? Chinese fucking running like hell, waving hands around and shooting at us. Most of us were laughing too hard to actually  _shoot back_ but hey, took out their camp. Got a medal for it and everything for finding such a 'well hidden nest'. God, that was fun." Vlad chuckled, scratching at his jaw with a hum. "Of course, we never actually  _told_ them what happened. Didn't want to ruin our growing reputation after all."

"Oh my god." MacCready couldn't stop himself from grinning, scooting a bit closer as his ears pricked up. Seeing the eager expression, Vlad grinned back. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Turns out we prevented a surprise attack on one of our nearby bases." Vlad chuckled. He paused to take the food off the grill, deeming it well enough to eat as he glanced back at Mac. "After that, we... I guess they just kept sending us out. Told us to ' _do what we do best'_ , which twice ended up with a blown up building, once may or may not have caused a forest fire, and potentially we may have kidnapped one of their leaders and scared him into testifying with a chicken. Ah, those were the days."  
  
"...A chicken?" Now Mac couldn't keep the grin off his face, taking the food given to him with greedy hands as he promptly shoved his portion into his mouth. He didn't even wait till it was empty before he nudged boots with Vlad. "Come on, let's hear it."

"Alright, alright!" Vlad laughed, pouring double the portion in his own bowl. He wolfed down a couple bites, pausing to pull the rat off the fire as well. Then, with food in each hand he cast a wicked smile across the fire. "See, there's something not a lot of people knew...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of turned cute by the end but hey, not all sins have to end with blood or being an asshole. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a Kudos if ya liked, if not. Better luck next time XD


	3. Envy the Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he watches the sun setting on the island, he finds his thoughts turning to Nora and the life he'd left behind. ~ Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a sadder look, but I thought perhaps it would fit anyway. This, be Envy.

  

Sometimes, he couldn't help wondering if Nora had the better end of the bargain. She got to stay with her baby in her arms until the very end, clutching onto him and using every bit of fiber in her to keep them away from their precious baby boy. Then, a bang. A single shot and _his_ world crashed down around him. _She_ didn't have to walk out that vault door, see the burned trees and ruined buildings. _She_ didn't have to see how the park they had strolled through not a few days before was now nothing more than dead grass and rusted pipes. Hell, the _bridge_ was broken even.

Yet there he was, trying to make sense of a world that wanted to kill him. He walked, talked and breathed each moment in the smallest chance to get their son back.

He felt a bit guilty though, the thoughts that ran through his head. The distant wish that he'd been shot between the eyes instead of her, just to put him out of this nightmare. Yet, he was here  and she was underground with tears frozen to her cheeks. She was the one who steered him between right, and wrong.  She was the one who taught him to clench his teeth and bite his tongue, not swing his fists. To win with wit, not just might.

She taught him how to smile, _joke._ To show the enemy you weren't scared without having to bloody your knuckles. Even his hands, broken and scarred seemed clean when she held them. He left his old life behind for her, left the gangs and the money. He left it all, just to have the chance to hear those quiet 'I love you's, and to feel the softest of touches on his cheeks in the morning. She made him. She _loved_ him and now all that was left, all that could remember her by was just... him.

Broken, tired, and trying to find his son in a land that forgot what it meant to have peace. Two steps out of the vault, and he cried out his despair to a world who just didn't care. It was like somebody blew out the fire from his heart, and he didn't have a lighter to light it again.

Yet as numb feet took him home, hands still shaking from the growing pain in chest, he found a spark.

Codsworth, still dutifully working away. They saw each other, stunned and overjoyed as they spoke for what felt like just a moment before Vlad felt just a little piece of his heart come back. Just that little piece, but it something to grasp. To protect so he wouldn't have to lose anymore. From that little spark, such a _tiny_ light, he found another one. A furry four legged companion.

The moment he touched that dog's head, a cracked smile slowly slid across his face. The dog licked his hand, barked his greeting and wagged that fluffy tail of his. Smart, but kind. A knowing look in those big brown eyes that just... _gleamed_ almost with intelligence. Yet, the dog chose stay beside him, leading him to yet more sparks.

Preston, Mama Murphy, Murcy, Jun, and Sturges. Five more reasons for his feet to keep walking, his shaking hands to keep pulling that damn trigger. The moment he saw them, huddled together in a room he couldn't help it. She'd taught him better than to leave them behind. A few odd jokes, and a rigging of some armor before he leaping from the roof and shaking the ground.

So he fought, he shot off the raiders, and killed that damn Deathclaw. He smashed his way through them all, finding warmth at his chest as he battled for what _she_ believed. So, when they asked if could come along he didn't think twice. He guarded them, marching beside them like the old soldier he was as he kept his eyes peeled through the dark.

It was nearly a week before he found the strength to venture out again, opting to leave Codsworth at home in fear of him getting damaged. Instead, he took Dogmeat, the trusty hound he'd come to bond with over the days and with a rifle he'd looted from the raiders, set off towards the city.  Turns out, the 'Diamond city' was harder to find than he thought. Even _Boston_ didn't look the same anymore. More times than not, he gripped Dogmeat by the collar as they tried to stay hidden from large green monsters and other.... 'unfriendlies'. In fact, they go so damn turned around they wound up in some place called 'Goodneighbour' instead. There, he met another light, and then another.... and another.

One after the other, he met them. His friends, his _sparks._ Hancock, Strong, Piper, Paladin Danse, Nick, and _Mac._ Each one yanking him back on his feet when the pain knocked him down and he just couldn't get up anymore.

All those times Nick dragged him off his own floor, propping a shoulder underneath him as he carried Vlad's stupid drunk ass to bed. The wrestling matches he'd take with strong, or the patrols and drills he'd do with Danse. Hancock, and his unjudging ways as he offered both a hand and a chem for whatever ailed him that day, and Curie to patch him up after.

The shifty joker Deacon, whose tales of grandure made Vlad laugh at the roughest days, and Cait whose spunk and attitude gave him enough of a push to dodge just one more of her powerful punches.   The stories he'd listen from Piper, or the ones he'd tell MacCready. Each of them dragging him along when he just wanted to throw his hands up and cry.  So maybe.... he _used_ to envy Nora. Because if he'd shot, if he took that bullet then... he'd never have met his friends and that was something that broke his heart worse.

Now, staring across the waters of his new 'home', he found himself thinking about her again, though this time not with envy. He just smiled at the setting sun, breathing in the salty air as he felt the hand slowly slip into his own. Glancing back into soft blue eyes, he felt himself smile and his held the hand tighter. No, he didn't envy her. He was content being here, with Mac and the others. He could hold on for just a bit longer.


	4. Lust and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a random side note Vlad's 'new home' is Spectacle Island. :I I think I forgot to mention it at some point.

 

In his younger years, Vlad would've bedded every single woman in the town and still flaunted his strut in an attempt to get more. Sweet talking, drinks, a few fake promises and an irresistible charm that lured more than one unsuspecting woman into his bed.

Young dames, sweet and innocent would fall for his 'I love you' and 'forevers'.

The older ones would see him as young and sexy, feeling beautiful to have such a handsome young man dogging at their heels. Married women looking for that forbidden desire, or freshly broken up looking for just a taste of that spark they'd lost. He'd learned how to tell how to approach, and whom to target. Learned to purr his way through whatever barriers came up, and if another came to take his target then how to give them an ass kicking. He was powerful, untouchable. A stallion among geldings and the world was his to pick through.

Yet it was that pride, that arrogance that brought him where he was now oddly. After all, one could only sleep with so many married women before a husband gave him a thrashing.

It was how he got the scar on his eyebrow, well one of them.

An older man caught him sneaking out of the house, and beat him inches from his life. Broken ribs, split lip and a gouge beside his eye he scrambled to get away from the man. A soldier he was later told, which made sense. Still, fucking hurt.

So beaten, bloody and having dropped his wallet on his escape Vlad soon found himself sitting on a doorstep in the middle of the night. No particular house, or any street he really cared about. Just, how he ended up. Just, how he met _her._

He wasn't sure how she found out he was out there, or even why she opened the door to a pummeled man in a worn leather jacket and torn jeans. Just, one minute it was cold and dark as he debated what to do and the next a light flooded over him and there she stood in the doorway. Behind her, a bigger man with a furrowed brow glared down at him. He was the one who came out on the porch, asking who he was and what happened. Seeing Vlad's grimace however, the older man actually had the guts to _laugh._

_"What's wrong? Have a rough night there junior?"  
_

_"Yeah, guess you could say that."  
_

That night they drove him to the hospital, gave their side of the story and just... kept him company. He remembers arguing a bit with her, pointing out she didn't need to stick around. Saying he was a big boy who knew how to do up his boots and everything. Her response made him blink however, too stunned to actually come up with a retort until she'd left the room. ' _Yeah, but you can't do up your zipper.'_ He wasn't sure what to say, just sat there dumbfounded. Three days later, he found himself on that doorstep again. Not beaten up, or really bloody. Hell, he didn't even _know_ why. He just... ended up there again.

He sat there for a while, brooding away his thoughts as he waited for nothing particular. So, naturally when she actually showed up from school he was unprepared. He in fact, said the dumbest thing he ever thought he'd say.

"I'm sitting on your porch." he told her after a long moment of staring, behind her a couple of her girlfriends hovering behind as they eyed the stranger curiously. He glanced back at them and snorted, moving to stand as he peered down at her.

"Why?" She asked him finally, looking curious as well. "Did you forget something?"

"Nah, just... ended up here again."

Then, like that it started.

Day after day, he'd appear on their porch like a stray cat you'd fed. For the first bit, her Father came out and tried to chase him away yet he stubbornly hovered around. Hell, once a neighbor called the Police on him thinking he was scoping the place out for robbing. Yet time and again, he'd meet with her just for a couple minutes to chat. Then, a couple hours. Each time they spoke, he learned something about her and each time he felt that odd pull grow stronger.

He learned she wanted to be a lawyer. She wanted to defend the innocent from baddies, and do her bit of world justice. The first time he'd heard about that, he laughed. Mocked her a little and got a slapped cheek for the whole ordeal. Another time, he heard about her love for poetry, and roses. Next, the love for daises and smooth classical music. She showed him how to box step, and he showed her how to punch. She played the piano for him, he showed her how to whistle through her teeth.

He sang to her on their first date, playing his old guitar as they sat on the beach in the moonlight. She'd made snacks, most of which burnt or over seasoned but he ate them anyway.  He gave her a single daisy, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as  she left him on the porch that night.

Naturally her father was reluctant at first, giving him a rather foul look as they walked up the driveway. Yet, by the third date there was a handshake. The seventh, well, he was invited inside.

Yet, like everything else he touches things go to shit fast.

He doesn't remember _her_ name. He remembers she was pale and thin, long locks and ruby lips. He remembers seeing her slink in like cat in heat, her heavy lashes and luring eyes pulling him in like a bad habit. He'd drank too much, and the heavy swells of her breasts looked so good that his mouth was watering before he even left his stool.

His lips locked onto her neck, rough hands grabbing at her hips as he pressed her hard against the crummy hotel wall. The skimpy red dress fell to the floor, followed soon by his pants. His jacket, shirt. All of it, gone. Then, he took his pleasure from her body and left her quivering as he threw her on the bed. Twice he cheated on Nora that night, growling and biting at the neck of a stranger as he breathed in stale smells perfume and sex.

He woke up the next morning with head full of pain, his eyes turning to look down at the stranger in his bed. His stomach dropped, his mouth tasted like ashes as he batted away wandering hands and gathered his things. He didn't even glance back as he tied his boots, threw his jacket across his shoulder and walked out the door.

He didn't bother to even try to lie, didn't even stop for a coffee. He just walked the entire way to her house and stood quietly at her door. She would be as school, he knew that. Yet, he raised a hand and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. A few minutes later, her Father opened the door to a guilty looking face and bloodshot eyes.

He was brought inside, and they talked over coffee. He told the older man what he'd done, refusing to meet his eyes as stared miserably into the dark swells in his cup. When he finished, the room was silent and her Father looked at him from across the table.

"I want out you of my house," He finally told Vlad, voice level but firm. A no-nonsense tone that made Vlad's stomach sink further. "and you're not to come here again. Am I clear?"

"...Yeah." and with he was kicked out. He didn't wait for her to come home, he just hid in that small grovel he called an apartment and tried to drink the bitter taste from his mouth. When that didn't help, he roamed the streets. He got into scraps he knew he wouldn't win, just to get some sort of release. Why he cared so much, why _this time_ effected him he'd never know but dammit it hurt. Woman in scanty clothes no longer held his fancy, his eyes roaming the bars yet refusing to stay on top of one target. He went to drugs next, each hit getting stronger in an attempt to bury the guilty whispers.

The second time she pulled him from the dark was the night he overdosed.

He doesn't remember who called the ambulance, or what it was he'd taken. Just that one minute, his world was fading in swirls of color and the next he could hear a steady beep near his ear. He felt a small delicate hand holding his larger one, felt her thumb tracing his knuckles. He opened his eyes and found her quietly sitting at his side, tears tarnishing her cheeks as she chewed on her lip.

Meeting his gaze however she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, sniffling as she held him close to her chest. His own eyes began to tear as he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing his nose into her hair as he breathed in her flowery scent like the breath of a drowning man. Soon they cried, clutching onto one another while his whispered sorrys were met with gentle hushes and fingers stroking through tussled hair. From the doorway, her Father watched but Vlad couldn't care less as he tried to cling to every minute left he had with her.

It turns out, the Father never told Nora about Vlad's disloyalty. In fact, come to think of it she never was told. Yet through those tears, he vowed on what little he had left wouldn't do that again. He wouldn't cheat on her, he'd protect her.

Then she got shot.

She died and that vow was broken. He was a widow with a missing son and a broken heart. A heart that slowly, painfully was stitched back together by mismatched threads and a few frayed patches. Then, somebody took a look at that crap patched heart of his and fell in love with it anyway. Somebody who knew what it was like to lose their soulmate, and nearly lose their son.

On good nights, they'd laugh and kiss as they traded stories. On the bad ones, when things just got hard they'd cling and cry.

Tonight was peaceful though, the only sounds on the island was Dogmeat barking and the quiet hum of the turrets surrounding his new home. Yet he lay awake again, weary but unable to stop thinking of Nora. He wondered what heaven was like, or if she was angry with him for 'moving on' so quickly. No, he doubted it. She'd love Mac if she ever got to meet him. Try stuffing him with those burnt offerings as she scolded him about the law and made him bath twice a day until his skin turned into a clean pinky glow. Her thing with grooming hair, poor Mac may end up a pampered looking man within the first week if she was around. He loved them, dammit he loved them both.

He couldn't help the sad smile as he curled around MacCready, breathing in the smell of cigarettes and sweat as he kissed gently at the bare neck. A low grumble, a swat and Vlad dodged it with a soft chuckle before nuzzling back into the crook of the others shoulder.

"Hey, Mac?" He murmured softly as his hand ran down Mac's naked side, tracing the bruises that formed on his skinny hips with mild interest. A low grunt, a few stirrings and a slow bleary eye glanced at him.

"S'morning already?" MacCready grumbled as he tried to peer around the still dark room. Hearing nothing but the turrets, he frowned as he glanced back at Vlad in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Mmm, can't sleep." Vlad hummed as he nipped at the base of the others neck. "and you're naked. Now I'm _really_ not sleepy."

"Yeah well, that sort of happens with you." Mac yawned, rolling on his back to give the other a rather pointed look before a sleepy smile cracked across his face. Vlad's heart fluttered against his chest, bringing a smile with it as he  closed his eyes and nuzzled into MacCready matted chest. Coarse hairs tickled his nose, pulled at his beard but he couldn't care less, he simply wanted to be cuddled close.  MacCready let him be, reaching down to stroke a hand through his already messy warhawk as another yawn escaped him. They'd both been through this song and dance before, they knew the steps as Vlad fought the memories that constantly pulled at him and Mac gently pulling him back.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah." Vlad sighed with content as he rubbed his cheek against the other, enjoying the scratching touch of broken fingernails and calloused hands across his scalp. The strokes stopped for a moment, replaced by quiet grunt and a kiss on his forehead before they resumed once more. They lay like that for a while, how long neither could be sure. Yet it was Vlad again who broke the silence as a mischievous grin grew on his face. "Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still horny." Vlad grinned as MacCready slapped a hand on his forehead and groaned.

Never gets old.


	5. Giving in to Greed

At first, MacCready wasn't sure he'd heard it right. He though, maybe he dreamed it up or maybe his growling stomach was finally making him just go nuts. Maybe he _imagined_ those magical words. The phrase he had practically _begged_ the other to say for ages now. His breath held, his hand on the gun tightening as he stared wide eyed at the irritated looking vaultie. He glared down, arms crossed and lip curling up as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Alright, how about hundred fifty caps?" Solomon tried, giving a crooked smile only for it to shrink back away at the sour look he got. A heavy snort as Vlad gave him a look.

"You want us to go wading into swamps, no doubt fighting mirelurks because they just _love_ marshes, to get  _you_ nonessential Mutated Ferns. If you think you're getting off cheap on me, my good friend, I'm about ten seconds from walking on you." Vlad growled in return. MacCready nearly swooned. Solomon on the other hand winced, sighing as he nodded his head grimly and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, two hundred caps and the occasional chem. Final offer."

"I accept it." Vlad grunted, finally uncrossing his arms to give the other a handshake. He gave the other a crooked smile, one with little teeth and obviously polite. "We'll get your 'herbs' for you, Mr. Solomon."

Solomon grumbled back, turning around after the brisk shake of hands to rummage through whatever he had. Rolling his eyes Vlad signaled MacCready they were leaving, pausing when he saw the giant blushing grin on MacCready's face. He frowned, quirking an eyebrow before a real smile took his face.

"What's with that face? You look like the day I let you eat my the last of my snack cakes." Vlad mused, chuckling as he reached out to gently poke MacCready's nose. "Or I guess whenever you catch me eating Mutfruit."

"H-hey! That isn't my fault!" MacCready hissed, glancing around for a moment before huffing at him as he tried to ignore the twitch in his pants. The mischievous grin widening on Vlad's face however made poor Mac's face go redder as he puffed out his cheeks at him. "Don't you fu-er, don't you even think about it!"

"Alright, alright!" Vlad chuckled as he waved his hands passively. A suspicious look. "I'll be good!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see that day." Mac grumbled. Vlad tried not to wink, opting instead to gently take the others hand and lead him back towards the Homeplate. MacCready huffed, allowing himself to be led as he felt his ears going redder with each passing stare they got. He hung onto the hand tighter, stubbornly sticking his chin up as he marched beside his mate. If Vlad noticed, he didn't do much than chuckle as he simply lead the way.

It wasn't until they got inside that Vlad turned and kissed him gently, hunching down to catch those chapped lips. Mac grinned, throwing his arms around the taller man as he moved to deepen the kiss.

"You know, all that talk of of caps got me thinkin'," MacCready murmured against his lips, a hand brushing against the Mohawk with a delighted purr. "The way you talked to him, we could probably get a lot more caps if ya kept doin' that thing you did."

"Hmm? What thing?" Vlad grunted, his own hands wandering to  grip at MacCready's hips.

There was a happy hum for an answer as Mac slid his hands underneath the others shirt, feeling those sculpted abs with a wide grin. A low chuckle before hands pulled him closer, stubble cheek resting atop of his hat as they simply basked in each others company.  That is, until Vlad opened his trap again.

"You know, if I knew bartering got you this hot and bothered I would bring you along more often." Vlad teased causing Mac to go red again and give the older a hard nip. Vlad winced. "Though not before I buy you a gag. You realize your teeth are sharp, right?"

"You like my mouth." MacCready snorted,  leaning back to give him a stink eye. Vlad winked and the other sighed, tightening his grip on the other as he buried his face again in his belly. "Oh man, you're dirty minded."

"Oh you love it." Vlad mused.

"I hate you."

"Well I love your ass." A firm squeeze to show his point got him a whack on the chest. "Ouch! I bruise like a peach!"

A loud huff before Mac pulled away, rolling his eyes before wandering deeper in the house. Not towards a bed Vlad was disappointed to notice. He pouted at the others back, pausing however when he saw the other flop on the couch not far from them. He grinned, about to tease only to notice he was being frowned at. He blinked, brows knitting together as he tried to puzzle out what ever it was that was wrong. "Mac? You alright? You're frowning."

"I just don't get it. I mean, heck I like caps but you _never_ barter for more. You flirt with _everybody_ you find-"

"Hey, I haven't done that since we've been together." Vlad interrupted sharply, his back bristling a bit as he crossed his arms. "We've gone through that."

"- _but_ somehow fell in love with me of all people." Mac glanced away from the scowl he was getting, fiddling with the frayed edges of his jacket sleeve. Vlad huffed. "You get mad at the drop of a hat, but you crack jokes at the _weirdest_ times. I just... sometimes I just think I have you figured out and you go and switch it up on me again."

Vlad was quiet, his eyes narrowing a bit as he peered down at MacCready with stormy eyes. His nose wrinkled, blunt nails itching mindlessly at his arm.

"Yeah, I get told I do that." Vlad admitted dryly, sighing as he forced his shoulders to drop. MacCready glanced up a him from under his hat, earning a grimace more than a smile. "Sorry."

"I... Look, I'm not mad. He-..er Heck, I'm not even upset really. I just...Don't really know what to do with you sometimes, you know?" MacCready's eyes returned to his boots, looking guilty and he sank deeper in the couch. Vlad watched him for a long moment before joining him with a sigh, spring groaning complaints under his heavy weight.  Throwing an arm over the others shoulder, he pulled MacCready close to his chest and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You wanna know why I charged him more money?" Vlad asked with a dull chuckle,rubbing his thumb gently across his shoulder.

"...Is that all you took out of this? Seriously?"

"No, but I can answer that one." Vlad shrugged. MacCready sighed.

"Alright, why?" MacCready grunted, deciding to go with it. Vlad grinned.

"I didn't like his hat."


	6. The sleuth against Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depressing bit of story -_- Hopefully not too bad. send me a message if you think I ought to tag some sort of warning about this and I will do so. ^_^; 
> 
> Thanks again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to my computer and had to re-make Vlad. =_= Also using a couple different mods (mostly appearance and additional companions), so that's great but lost one of the ones I liked (Be Tol.... Q_Q Poor Vlad shrank half a bloody foot) but hey. So if pictures look a bit different, thats why. Anyway, enjoy!

He wasn't sure how long he laid on the dusty mattress, couldn't really be bothered to check his Pitboy sitting not two feet away on an end table. He just lay quietly on his side, head half buried in the lumpy pillow staring at the dented wall in front of him. It was peaceful, but tiring at the same time. Exhaustion tearing at his body despite sleeping more than being awake, his head refusing to focus so he remained in a stuffy cloud of blank thoughts. Passively he wondered if maybe it was time to eat, but quickly pushed the thought away. It was too far to get to his rucksack.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to leave MacCready behind in Sanctuary. That mouthy merc kept his head straight on the bad days, and kept him grounded on the worse. He'd thought he was fine, of course. Shrugging off the concerned frown as he placed a gentle kiss on the smaller man's brow, throwing some cheesy joke to lighten his lover's mood.

 _'Just gonna drop off ol' Nickie and I'll be back after a day or two.'_ He'd said pausing to give a wink to said synth. He got a low chuckle in return, adding to his already cheeky mood. So,  he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few caps before pushing them into Mac's hand. _'Here, buy a beer for every day I'm gone. By the time you run out, I'll be back.'_

That was what he said, but low rumbling thunder and an ill-timed gunshot sent his head far into a bad place.

His hands were shaking, past visions blurring with his sight until he couldn't tell the difference. Raiders turned into long dead soldiers, old wounds long healed burned like he'd just been shot again. He wasn't sure how long he lost his footing, just that when he finally pulled out of it that Nick hand him by the shoulder trying to pull him off a corpse. The trail of bodies, gutted and ripped to pieces with the knife he still clutched in his trembling fist but the body he had in his other hand, the one face he woke up to looking at wasn't stabbed.

His throat was ripped out.

He didn't have to taste the blood in his mouth to know what he did. It wasn't the first time, he doubted it would be the last. Facing Nick though was more than he could handle. The thought of seeing him disgusted, or horrified? Synth or not, Vlad looked up to that detective more than his own father and the thought of him being disappointed broke his heart. So he did the only thing his scrambled brain could think of. He ran for it. Tore out of the rickety building and into the raining broken roads, brain screaming at him to get away from it all. To deny and pretend it didn't happen like he did with Nora. This wasn't Nora though, she was smart but she denied it as much as he did. She refuse to see her love turned into a monster.

He'd run through the rubble and rain, ignoring the shouts behind him as he ducked and weaved through the alleyways and streets. Nick may have had endurance, but Vlad wasn't as easy to break. He dropped three stories out of an apartment, landing with a heavy grunt before pressing on. His leg would heal itself soon enough. Behind him, Nick shouted after him but he pushed it away. He couldn't face him. Not _him._

So he holed up in this tiny abandoned house, dragged a mattress in and for the first while watched the door. A few rad rats, a nosy dog yet far enough out of the main city to avoid the gunners and mutants. When night fell, and he finally grew too tired, he shoved the door shut and locked it before throwing himself on the mattress. Off and on he slept, until he stopped caring about what was going on around him anymore. The thoughts, _memories_ , kept whispering in his ear like a broken record until he couldn't stand it. Drank until he couldn't hear it anymore, until the whiskey was gone from the bottle before passing out again.

If guessed, it'd probably have been a few days. MacCready would no doubt be watching anxiously for him to return home if Nick hadn't gotten there already. Told him about the horrible monster his 'boyfriend' was, how he used his teeth to tear chunks out of another mans throat. How he _ate_ it. Vlad's stomach flipped as he flinched away from the memory, curling into a ball as the unwanted thoughts came crawling back. How the ache in his belly grew until it felt like it was eating him alive, and he could do nothing but whimper on the floor like a dog waiting to die. It would be better that way, wouldn't it? Shaun wouldn't know him then, and MacCready could go back home to be with his son without feeling guilty.

Hot tears slipped down his face as he tried to hold back the sob, hugging his chest with one arm while his other hand clawed desperately at his skull, curled so tight he could barely breath. He cried out for help, he cried he was sorry. He didn't want to hurt them, didn't want to scare them. He didn't want to be left alone. So, he sobbed out sorry until it became a mindless babble through snot and tears.

Then something happened he didn't expect.

Somewhere between his sobs and hiccups, he never heard the scittering of claws or the boots behind them. Didn't hear the door rattle before the scratches of a lock being picked, or hear it creak open. He never smelled stale cigarettes, gunpowder or booze. He just felt it. The two pairs of hands that grabbed at him, one metal and plastic, the other two rough human hands. The sudden touch startled him, his head snapping back as he locked eyes with a pair of baby blues then those pale yellows. His heart broke all over, trying to explain himself but his breathing was getting too short. Babbling and wheezing turned into whimpers and cries as Vlad struggled against them. He couldn't do this, He couldn't live with them hating him.

The world though, refused to listen. Instead it began to spin as finally he couldn't breath at all, gagging on nothing as he began clawing at his own throat. He needed _air_ yet his lungs wouldn't work. Another pair of eyes came into view, these hard black with a face without skin. _Hancock_. His face was gripped tight by scratching hands as he forced Vlad to face him.

"Alright, calm down!" Hancock's voice was sharp, loud and firm as it broke through the tornado of thoughts running rampage through his head. They turned instead into a dull snarling, causing him to whimper as Vlad struggled to focus on Hancock's rough chuckle, a shaking hand grabbing at the ghoul's sleeve. If he cared, he didn't say anything, instead smiling as he cooed softly. "Come on then,breath with me. In.... and out. In.... and out. Keep 'em slow. That's it. You're doin' great brother."

_Not scared of me._

_**Don't know yet** _ **.**

_I didn't mean it. They'll understand. They won't leave me behind._

**_Monster. Who'd want to be near you?_ **

"Hey! Focus!" Vlad flinched at the gentle tap on his cheek, eyes flashing up to stare up at the stink eye he was getting. "That's it. On me, not whatever is going on in that noggin. Just _breathe._ "

He wasn't sure how long this went on for, until he finally managed to make the world and the voices stop twisting. Still, he clutched onto the sleeve, dropping his gaze to the wall again as he stubborly refused to make eye contact with the other two in the room. Well. Three, he realized after a worried Dogmeat nudged at his hand. Vlad scratched weakly at his ears, his mind slumping back into the foggy existence he'd been in before.  He didn't hear what they were talking about, didn't care to. Just forced his eyes closed with a hand still dug into Dogmeat's fur, soaking in the rough feel against his finger tips as he drifted off into dark again.

When he came to again, the voices were quieter. Pushed back probably by the quiet murmurs of the three men behind him, Dogmeat no doubt hovering around. Thin fingers rubbed gently down his back, coaxing him to stay settled despite the dread creeping into his mind. He forced it aside, deciding instead to listen in on the conversation behind him.

"I kid you not, out comes our shining knight with the angriest damn face you've ever seen! Chargin' down that asshole like a mad man, beat the hell outta him and threw him off the side of the bridge! You'd a thought that jackass wasn't wearing power armor the way he got tossed around." Hancock cackled, snickering low as something scraped across the wooden floor. "I mean, buddy here is big but _shit._ "

"Ha!" MacCready snickered as he scratched a little harder at Vlad's scalp. Vlad sighed, leaning into the rough scrapes much to apparently everybody's amusement. "Must be wakin' up soon. Gotta admit, he had me scared there."

"You and me both." Nick's grim sigh made Vlad's heart sink, clenching his teeth a bit in an attempt to keep the emotions at bay. The next few though, knocked them free. "Thought we'd lost him for good cause of me."

"Not you." Vlad rasped weakly causing the hand on his head to snap up. A long pause before he slowly rolled onto his back to peer at the three shocked faces. His eyes settled on the glowing ones, his grim smile forced as he gave a weak chuckle. "Just... had a bad day."

Nobody pushed more than that, despite the concerned looks he'd been given. Hancock nodded, continuing to fiddle with something in his hands as he sat atop of creaky wooden box while MacCready sighed and slowly drew himself into snuggling into Vlad's side. Nick though was quiet for a moment before sighing as he stood up, moving slow careful steps until he'd come to stand at Vlad's head. They didn't say anything to each other, he just peered down at him with the same sad acceptance Vlad had come to know from the old synth.

_I don't understand, but I'm not leaving._

_I didn't mean it, don't be angry._

_I'm not, old friend. I'm not._

Vlad cracked a weak smile before crawling a bit closer into MacCready's lap, his cheek settling against his lovers leg. Breathing in the smell, he felt his heart ease just a bit more as the hand resumed its gentle strokes.

"So," He whispered glancing over at the curious looking ghoul sitting on a box before eyeing the nearby rucksacks. "What's for supper? I'm starving."


	7. Peace of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment for Vlad on his island.

Breathing in the smell of the sea, Vlad felt his eyes drift closed as he settled deeper into the worn bench. His ears picked up the sound of Shaun laughing, Duncan shouting protests as the two of them wrestled in the water with Dogmeat barking alongside them. The sun was so warm against his tired face, caressing his cheeks and chasing away the last of his troubled thoughts with its warm embrace. A smile slipped easily onto his face, humming softly in content as he listened to the steady waves.

He wasn't alone long of course. Muffled footsteps announced the others presence as the smell of cigarettes and old leather tickled his nose. They came closer to him until he felt a thin hand gently touch his cheek, a soft stroke to show he was there. Chuckling Vlad leaned his head back, not bothering to open his eyes as when he heard that sigh that melted his heart.

"Hey handsome. Enjoying the sun?" The hand slipped from his cheek to his chest, massaging gently at his collarbone as MacCready leaned lightly against the back of the bench. Vlad purred in approval earning a soft chuckle from his lover.

"Mm. Feels like forever since it stopped raining." Vlad stated with a sigh, finally cracking open an eye to peer curiously at Mac's adoring face. Vlad smiled back, his rough hand reaching up to brush his own fingers against MacCready's jaw. The merc's eyes slipped closed as he pressed his cheek into Vlad's open palm, brows pinching slightly as he returned his gaze to Vlad.

They held on for a while, the world shrinking until it was just them, their beautiful boys and their crazy dog. The horrible, scarred world just a few minutes swim now miles away as problems melted away with each passing breeze.

"Hey, you okay?" Those soft words made Vlad blink, pulling out of his pleasant haze enough to try and understand. It wasn't until MacCready slowly reached for him, a rough thumb brushing under his eye did he realize he see why. The thumb came back with his tears on it, silent dripping down his cheeks as he stared up at Mac's concerned face with a heart too full to explain. So he just gave him that crooked smile, gently tugging on the ruined sleeve of that ripped jacket before pulling him into a loving kiss.

He tried to show his feelings, to explain his joy and relief. _His_ happiness. How his heart skipped a beat when those boney hands slid across his scalp to grip firmly onto the end of his warhawk. How he couldn't stop breathing in that MacCready smell, or how he wished time would just stop for him so he could stay happy forever.

The kiss lasted a few moments but for Vlad it was the world. When they broke apart, Vlad pressed their foreheads together as he tried to push past the lump in his throat. Finally, all that came out was a raspy chuckle as he nuzzled noses with the now tearing up mercenary.

"I'm happy..." Vlad whispered softly, the disbelief leaking in to his voice as he tried to press closer to Mac. "I'm happy. I... I got a home. I can come home."

"Yeah, you do." Mac whispered back,the hand gripping his hair tightening just a bit more as the merc placed a soft kiss on the end of his crooked nose. Vlad chuckled, wrinkling his nose a little as he watched the smaller man slip around the bench and take a seat at his side. A thin arm wrapped gently around his chest as he pressed another firm kiss to the edge of Vlad's lips, pulling back just enough to nuzzle into his shoulder as they watched their sons attempting to herd Dogmeat back into the water. Vlad chuckled as he rested his head gently on MacCreadys, "I know you're big and important out there, but here? You're a Dad, and you're... well. You're  _my_ guy. Even if you flirt with everybody."

" _Hey."_

"I know you don't mean it." A snicker and a pinch to his leg made Vlad wince before chuckling as he slipped his arm gently over MacCready's shoulder. "Seriously though. You're our family, and we watch out for family so it doesn't matter how big or small we handle it together. Alright? No more secrets."

  
"..." Vlad went quiet as he stared dully ahead before glancing down at Mac, his lips slowly drawing down again as he stared at those blue eyes. He chuckled softly. "I can't promise to tell you everything Rob. I just... can't. Trying not to keep secrets is probably a better thought though."There was a long moment of silence before Mac hummed in acceptance, closing his eyes as he settled deeper into Vlad's side. "Hey Mac?"

"Mm?"

"...We made this." Vlad said glancing around the island. " _We_ did _this_."

" _You_ did it." MacCready corrected with a gentle pat on Vlad's knee. "This is all you, partner."

So maybe Vlad is a man of sin. A lustful,  envious, wrathful, pig of a man with the occasional bit of laziness and greed thrown in but this time... Maybe the pride that warmed his heart wasn't so bad.

He could live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and with any luck, I'll write more (actually upbeat preferably) oneshots of my survivor. He's not normally this glum. Still, send me kudos if you feel it and I'm always up for comments/messages. Thanks all and have a great day!
> 
> Doggy D. Cookiethief


End file.
